


Priceless

by ShippedMyPants



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Young Samandriel, cashier!Dean, fricking cutiepies, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's part-time job at Dillon's was necessary to pay the bills, but his new "favorite customers" made it priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

Dean has been a cashier at Dillons for almost a year now. It's good; n ot quite what he had imagined  when he decided he needed a supplement to his income as a mechanic, but it pays the bills. Plus, he gets to interact with people more at this job. Of course some are fucking annoying and stupid, that’s to be expected, but a few are worth the eight hours on his feet. 

Like that gorgeous man who comes in every Friday with the little boy for groceries. After the first time they ended up in his checkout line, they came back every week. 

*******

"Hi, did you find everything alright today?" Dean asked as he started scanning and bagging.

"Yes, thank you," replied the dark haired man who was lifting the little boy into the now empty cart. 

"Did you find everything you wanted little guy?" Dean asked the blonde child now watching the scanning process intently. 

A little shocked he was being addressed , the boy nodded, "Yeah, but Castiel  di'nt lemme get the oreos  or  the  choc'let milk." 

"One treat per grocery visit, you know the rules, Samandriel," Castiel reminded the boy good naturedly.

"So Samandriel, what snack did you pick for today?" Dean asked trying to get the name right. Jesus, this guy could have given his kid an easier name , he thought ruefully. 

"I got the big  choc'let cookie!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

Dean looked down the conveyor belt to find the bakery bag, grabbing it he held it up for Samandriel to see, "You mean  this  big chocolate cookie?" 

"Yeah!" A huge grin split the little boy's face. 

Dean scanned it and then looked to Castiel, "Is it okay for him to have it now?" 

"Yes, thanks for asking, " the man said with a smile. 

"Here ya go buddy," he handed the cookie over to the little boy now bouncing in the cart trying to reach his prize. As soon as had it, Sam yanked the cookie out of the bag and took an impressively large bite. 

" T'anks sir!" he said with his mouth stuffed full.

"You can call me Dean." 

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said as he paid for the gro ceries. 

*******

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers," Dean said as Castiel and Samandriel walked up to his register the next week. 

"Dean! You're still here!" Sam ran up to the lowered section of the checkout stand so he could see Dean over the edge. "Castiel said you might not be here again."

"Well I work every Friday afternoon so now you know when to find me," he said with a wink.

"That's when Castiel and I get food for mom!"

"I pick up Sam from school and then buy groceries for my sister on Fridays," Castiel clarified. 

"Ah, so Cas here is your uncle, Sammy?" Dean asked as he bagged some carrots, please that the cute guy wasn't married (or at least wasn't wearing a ring).

"Yep, he makes dinner too. Tonight he's makin' the  big chicken nuggets with red sauce and cheese!" 

"Chicken Parmesa n, Samandriel." Castiel corrected, rolling his eyes. 

"Well they kind of are  big chicken nuggets if you think about it," Dean agreed with the young boy. "So what did you get as a treat today?"

"Tiny M&Ms," Sam said proudly. 

"Good choice." Dean scanned the candy and put it into small hands. 

He finished scanning and bagging as Samandriel told him about an art project he was working on. Castiel paid and they left.

********

"Heya Sammy!" 

"Hi Dean!" 

"Did you pick a really good treat?"

"Yeah, I picked a Krispy Treat!" He handed the blue foil wrapped bar up to Dean to be scanned and handed back. 

"Good choice Dude." Dean turned to Castiel who was still putting groceries on the belt, "Did you pick anything today Cas?"

"I didn't, I try not to eat too many sweets." 

"Well that's a darn shame. Sammy, I have a job for you."  The little boy nodded gravely, listening. "You have to help Castiel pick out a treat for next week; can you do that for me?" 

"Yeah! Castiel, you should get a whole cake!" Sam said excitedly. 

"That is a bit extreme, Sam," Cas looked perturbed by the idea of having to eat a whole cake. 

"He's right Sam, if anything he should eat a whole pie," said Dean, giving Cas a wicked grin. 

Sam was still giggling as he waved goodbye. 

*******

"Well Dean, after a whole week of debate, Sam and I have agreed that my treat should be chocolate milk." Cas walked up to place the bottle first on the conveyor belt. 

"Good choice." Dean replied with a smile, scanning it and handing it back to Castiel, their hands brushing sending a little electricity up Dean's arm.

"I still wanted him to get pie," Sam argued. 

"Maybe when there is a special occasion, " Castiel agreed vaguely. 

Dean scanned a chocolate bar for Sammy and handed it over, "So do you two have any fun plans for the weekend?"

"I have a soccer game tomorrow, Cas is going to come watch." 

"He seems to have picked up on the nickname you have given me," Cas pointed out; smiling, so it must not be a bad thing. 

"Well Castiel can be a bit of a mouthful."

"When we were younger, my siblings would call me Cassie," Cas divulged, "I definitely prefer  Cas over that." He grimaced. 

Dean laughed, "Yeah I still call my little brother Sammy ; now that he's a gigantor he doesn't like it so much." 

"I don’t have any brothers or siste r s ," Samandriel stated.  He thought to himself for a second before turning to Castiel, "How can I get a brother?" 

Dean snorted with laughter, earing a glare from Cas before he addressed his nephew, "That’s a good question for your mom, Samandriel; she's the one who would be more capable of answering."

Seeing the need for a change of topic Dean asked Sam, "So, you have a soccer game tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna run so fast and kick  tha ball  in't the net!" Sam showed off kicking an imaginary ball, almost falling over in the process. 

"I can't wait to hear all about it next week, Buddy." Dean smiled and handed the receipt to Cas. 

"You should come watch with Cas and Mom!" 

"Wish that I could Little Man,  but I have work tomorrow." Dean said  regretfully .

Samandriel frowned but nodded, "That’s okay. Cas takes  pic'tures an' he can show you some next week." 

"That’s an excellent compromise Samandrie l, " Cas smiled. "See you next week Dean."

"It's a date." 

Smooth.

They both blushed and Cas hurried Sam to the exit. 

*******

The next day at the garage Dean was under a Ford Ranger when Bobby came out of his office to shout, "Dean! I need ya up front; Garth, take over for him on the Ranger, that Civic can wait."

Dean rolled out from under the truck, scrubbed off his hands as best he could, and walked out to the main lobby. 

Bobby was talking to a young woman with bright red hair who kept glancing out to the parking lot where her car was presumably attached to the back of a tow truck. 

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Dean turned toward the pretty woman and gave her a charming smile, "Hi, I'm Dean; I'll be working on your car today." 

"This is Anna," Bobby introduced him, "Her car overheated, coolant was filled last week." Dean started running diagnostic in his head while Anna gave him a fuller run down of what had happened. 

"I was on the way to my son's soccer game and my car started smoking and shaking; I pulled over and turned it off before it could get worse," She fretted.

"Bobby can you get the tow guy to move her Pontiac into bay three?" Dean asked then turned to Anna, "Did your son make it to his game?"

"No, my brother is keeping him entertained right now showing him how the tow truck works." 

"Well let's go see them," Dean gestured to the door and led her outside.

 

"That’s them there," She gestured at a very familiar looking man with dark hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of his usual suit, and little boy in a soccer uniform. 

Castiel turned toward his sister to find the incredibly attractive grocery cashier now in worn jeans and a shirt with the garage's logo on the brest pocket, covered in grease smudges. While Cas was completely thrown by the surprise meeting, Samandriel was delighted.

"Dean!" Sam wiggled until his uncle put him down, then ran straight up to his mother tugged on her hand and said, "Mom! This is Dean from the store! He gives me my store treat on Fridays!" 

"Heya Sammy," Dean smiled. Cas had walked over following Samandriel, "Hey Cas." Dean could distinctly feel his face heating up. 

"I thought you had to work," Sam accused.

"I am working Buddy. This is my other job: fixing cars, " Dean explained.

"Our car is broken!"

"Well then I guess it's lucky I'm here then," Dean joked. "Let's go take a look under the hood shall we?"

Anna picked up Samandriel and walked along with him, Cas following a step behind.

"It's nice to meet you Dean, Samandriel talks about you a lot," Anna said smiling. 

He chuckled self - conciencly, "Well I do hand him candy every week."

In a lower voice she added, "Castiel talks about you too," with a sly smile.

That made him really blush. Cas was talking about him? What did he say? Does that mean he's interested? Focus Winchester. 

"Well, uh... all good things I hope." 

"Cas thinks you're the nicest and the bestest!" Sam shouts, throwing his hands up. Anna bursts out laughing, Cas blushes deeply.

Defaulting to flirty charm , Dean turns around to see Cas, "That so Cas?" He smirked. 

"You are very kind to Samandriel and an efficient cashier; both admirable qualities." 

"Well if you think I'm good at that, wait until you see this," Dean pops the hood of the Pontiac and stands back to let out the last of the steam. "Anna could you turn on the car?"

"Of course." She sets Sam on the ground and gets in the car. 

Dean watches the car start and run for a moment before calling out, "Now turn on the AC for me." He watches for a moment more, "Okay, you can turn it off."

Anna kills the engine and steps back out. "What did you see?"

"Your fan isn't starting. The belt looks good, so I'm guessing it's the radiator switch." Dean leans under the hood and dis connects the wiring harness, then he brings over jump cables and attaches them to the harness contacts. When the fan turns on, he takes them off and puts them back. "Definitely the switch."

"How bad is that?" Anna asks nervously.

"Not bad at all, the part is cheap, about forty dollar max. the fix itself shouldn’t take long either. You're looking at an eighty dollar fix total." Dean was giving then the family discount on labor but they didn't need to know that. 

Anna sighed with relief, "Well that's great, I was worried it was going to cost thousands." 

"I'm going to see if we have the plug in stock, if it is, I can have you back on the road in a half hour. I'll meet you over in the front office." 

"Can I go with Dean?" Samandriel asked. 

"Uh, well..." Cas said. 

"I don't mind, I'm just going in the back to look through a box. You could come too." Dean added ha stily to Cas. 

"I'll see you boys up front, " Anna smiled, "Don’t touch anything Sam."

"Well alright," Dean looked to Sam, "You ready?"

"Yes," Sam said happily, holding his arms up to Dean, asking silently to be picked up. 

Dean glanced up at Cas, who was trying to hide a smile; he took that is approval and scooped up the young boy. On the short walk back, Dean pointed out different things to Samandriel that he might find interesting, "That’s scooter board we use to look under cars." "That's where we keep all of our tools." "This is where we eat lunch." 

In the back Dean handed Sam over to Cas, "I need both hands here Sammy, this part is boring." Cas wandered over toward a notice board with pictures and reminders pinned to it. 

"Dean! I found a picture of you!" Sam called out. Cas was laughing so Dean could guess which one they were looking at. The picture was from last year's New Year's Party, just enough Jack Daniels made the idea of giving his brother Sam a piggy back ride extremely funny. 

"Yeah  yeah , no matter how many times I get rid of that photo it always comes back. That my little brother, his name's Sam too." 

"He's your little brother?" Samandriel asked skeptically. 

"Yep, I'm four years older." Dean found the part and pocketed it. "He's just really tall." 

"Do you think I'll be that tall?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I dunno Sammy, I made my Sam eat lots of vegetables when we were growing up, and everyone know that’s what makes you tall." Cas's eyes were gleaming with mirth at this point. 

Sam took all of the information very seriously and thought about it while they walked back toward the front office. 

As soon as they walked in, "Mom! We gotta have  veg'tables for dinner tonight!" 

Anna gave her son a very skeptical look, "Oh really?" She looked to both Dean and Castiel, "What brought this on?" 

"Vegetables make you very tall, just like Dean's brother Sam." Cas explained in a dead pan , something Dean would not have been able to manage. 

"Okay I'm gonna go do the fix, here," Dean reached around the counter to grab the remote to the silent  tv in the corner and changed it to a kids channel, then unmuted it. 

Sam cheered and ran to sit in one of the little chairs. 

"I'll be back in a bit." Dean winked at Cas, and nodded to Anna before leaving. 

"You need to ask him out Cassie." 

When Dean came back in he was smiling, "It's all fixed up, dove it around the block a couple times to test it out. Temperature stayed low." 

Anna and Cas stood, she went and picked up Sam who was still plopped in front of the TV. She paid, thanked Dean again and walked out to the car with Sam. Cas started to follow but Dean stopped him. 

"Hey, uh, Cas," Dean put a hand on the other man's shoulder, then quickly withdrew it in probably the most awkward way possible. "You should take my card in case the car starts acting up again or somethi ng ." Dean handed him the business card with his cell number scribbled on the back.

Cas smiled, "And if I were to call about the other something...?" 

"Well that would be good too."

"What if I were to call you tomorrow night?"

"Even better." Dean grinned.

****** 

Six days later.

"Dean!" 

"Hey Sammy! Did you get a good treat today?" Dean smiled and then looked to Cas who was looking at him fondly. 

"Yeah, I got cookie." Sam handed it to him to be scanned and then got it right back. 

"Cas did you get a treat today?" 

"I'm getting a treat tomorrow," Cas hinted with a sly smile.

"I told him his treat should be ice cream." Sam said seriously. 

"That a good suggestion Sammy," Dean ruffled the kids hair, then finished bagging. 

Before they walked away Dean caught  Cas's eye and mouthed,  _ pick you up at 6?  _ Cas smiled and nodded before leading Sam outside. 

****** 

One Year and  Six Months Later. 

A sleek black car rolled into the parking lot of Cordley Elementary School, as it did every Friday afternoon since the start of the new school year. 

Samandriel ran up to the car, threw open the back door and greeted his uncles. 

"Hey Sammy, how was school today?" Dean asked from behind the steering wheel. 

"It was good, Miss Mason let us color for a whole extra ten minutes!"

"That's great Sam," Cas smiled back at him from the passenger seat. 

"What's for dinner?" 

"Cas is making those  big chicken nuggets with red sauce and cheese," Dean smirked at his husband. 

"Chicken Parmesan." 

"What's for dessert?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Well I was thinking about making a pie, but I know you hate those so..." Dean pretended to discard the idea. 

"No! I love it!" Sam cried. 

Sam did in fact love pie, getting it from the store was fun, but it always tasted better when Dean made it himself. 

"Alright, vegetable pie it is!" Dean laughed started driving toward their home where the whole family would gather for dinner that night to celebrate his one year anniversary with Cas. 

Life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did a ton of research on the causes of cars overheating, different fixes, and cost of parts. As well as, different location's of Dillon's (a grocery store in Kansas) and an elementary school within a few blocks of one of the stores located in Lawrence, KS. Fear my research skills.


End file.
